The University of Cincinnati plans to replace two cage washers, 50 steel doors, and add seven forced-ventilation cage racks in the College of Medicine animal facilities to provide its faculty members with the proper milieu to continue conducting quality research. The cage washers are necessary to properly sanitize the equipment which is needed for conducting animal research studies. Animal room doors which were installed in 1974 have rust decay which could permit vermin to enter the doors and become a means for the transmission of pathogens. Barrier housing is needed to protect the valuable transgenic animals which contribute to the success of several of the faculty.